Soy capaz de todo con tal de estar contigo
by clauly
Summary: Nuevas normas se han hecho en el mundo pokemon, cosa que a muchos de los jóvenes no estarán de acuerdo, cosas extrañas pasan.-¡Pero mamá yo no quiero estar en esta academia!.-Lo siento hija, pero tu padre lo ha decidido, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza es muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de idea, lo siento pero no hay marcha atrás.-Ho ho ho, creo que este año sera interesante.
1. Chapter 1

Hello~, bueno creo que es una de las primeras historias que publicare de pokemon y así, ahmm creo que solo dejare "la introducción",sera algo...no se, hace mucho lo tenía pensado y decidí dejar la historia como hace años atrás junto con el titulo (que no es para nada de mi agrado, pero no había más que pensar en mi cerebro), habrá una mezcla de muchos personajes del anime y del manga es lo único que diré :3, so...en fin espero que sea de su agrado, ah si ni pokemon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo creador tanto manga,video juego y anime :B.

* * *

**_Introducción_**

_Han pasado varios años desde aquella ocasión en la que antes viajaban en grupos, solos y cosas así, ahora en el mundo pokemon paso algo raro, que ahora los entrenadores, coordinadores, criadores y más se vieron forzados a estar centrados plenamente en el estudio académico tanto escolar como de crianza pokemon, muchos conocidos se fueron a estudiar a otras regiones, otros se quedaron donde mismo y otros estaban en las mejores instituciones y lamentablemente algunos fueron fuera del país, mientras otro más de lejos venían a ciertas academias importantes en el mundo de los pokemon._

Mientras tanto en los colegios, se encontraban alumnos de las mejores familias empresariales, adineradas, importantes políticamente, alumnos becados y entre más, bueno unos estaban re-inscribiéndose para el nuevo semestre que empezaría en una semana y media, por otro lado los demás estaban apenas incorporándose para empezar su primer semestre, como les dicen entre los alumnos "novatos", pero bueno son muchas sorpresas que se esperan en este tipo de academias.

* * *

bueh es poco, pero solo porque es "la introducción", que no me dejo para nada convencida, en fin espero que sea de su agrado esta pequeña introducción, dentro de un rato publicare el primer capítulo :3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo~, se que he tardado en actualizar, pero dado que estoy algo enferma no ire jueves y viernes al colegio (universidad) xD, y pues paso para actualizar, que espero que sea de su agrado...en fin pokemon ni pokemon adventures no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.-**

Han pasado unas semanas desde que los días de inscripciones, por lo tanto ya en enero se han dado inicio las clases, uno de los institutos más prestigiosos, conocido como "Instituto Tecnológico Comunitario Pokemon" o simplemente ITCP, se dividía en diferentes sectores, bueno como todos los demás institutos, solo que este constaba con muchas especialidades distintas, como de un entrenador, coordinador, criador, observador entre casi todas las profesiones pokemon.

_En la parte norte del instituto…las áreas eran verdes con hermosos jardines y muchos árboles que daban sombra y una brisa refrescante._

Caminaba una chica de largos cabellos castaños que se movían al compás de su andar, cuerpo envidiable y ojos claramente azules, se encontraba dando un "tour" como solía decirle ella, solo para ver a los de nuevo ingreso o "novatos" como les solían llamar los de su mismo grado.

-Ohh…pero que chica tan más bonita-decía uno de los alumnos de primer grado.

-Dicen que es muy creída-se escuchó a una de las mujeres hablar.

-Pues yo escuche rumores de ella en los que dicen que es una estafadora-se escuchó a otra mujer.

-Querida-hablo la castaña volteando a ver directamente a las personas que hablaban "halagos" de ella-te recomiendo que cierres tu linda boquita y te comportes como la señorita que tus padres creen que eres~.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo una de las muchachas de manera indignante.

-Nada que no deba de sorprenderte~.

-Solo eres una zorra que obtiene lo que quiere por medio de su físico y no sé qué cosas más-dijo la misma muchacha de manera prepotente.

_Suficiente…_fue lo que pensó la castaña de largos cabellos mientras tenía una de sus pokeballs en mano y volteaba a mirar a la muchacha, siempre le venía valiendo tres hectáreas de bayas lo que las demás personas pensaban de ella, pero esa "niña" tenía algo que la fastidio muy rápido, tal vez su irritante voz de niña malcriada, vio que la muchacha también tenía su pokeball en mano, la castaña estaba dispuesta a pelear pero todo se fue al carajo al escuchar esa voz llamándole por su nombre.

-¡Blue!-escuchó esa voz proveniente de un muchacho alto de tez trigueña, cabello alborotado color castaño y ojos de un verde peculiar, según ella.

Green la miro y solo arqueo una ceja mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y soltó un pequeño suspiro-Estaba, pero como ya sabía todo lo que había que hacer en el concejo y acomodar mis horarios…me quedo tiempo libre y decidí salir a ver los pasillos hasta que escuche que iban a iniciar otra batalla…

-¿Otra?-cuestiono ella mostrando algo de incredulidad, aunque ya tenía una ligera sospecha de quien más podría iniciar una batalla.

-Red-dijo el castaño solo para asegurar la sospecha de Blue.

-Lo sabía.

-Oye no te olvides de que estoy aqu…-dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros, quien peleaba con Blue hace unos momentos.

-Vámonos-dijo Green de manera cortante, ignorando por completo las reclamaciones de la muchacha de cabellos negros, mientras empezaba a alejarse poco a poco de Blue, pues sabía que si se quedaba muy cerca podría perder ambos oidos.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamo Blue mientras lo alcanzaba-¡No puedes darme órdenes!-decía mientras hacía exageradamente ademanes con las manos mientras se quejaba.

-Chica ruidosa-fue lo único que dijo tratando de ignorar las quejas de Blue.

-Extraño…-dijeron al unisono el grupo de alumnos que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Fuera de eso-dijo un chico-¿vieron quién era él?.

-¡Claro!-exclamo otro-¡es él líder del gimnasio de ciudad verde!.

-¿Y escucharon lo que dijo?, ¡Red también está aquí!.

-¡Es bueno saber que tenemos en este sector al campeón!.

Mientras en un grupo de mujeres, exactamente donde estaba la chica de cabellos negros.

-Ya tranquilízate-le decía una de las que estaban con ella.

-Sí-dijo otra de las muchachas-no tiene caso que te enojes con alguien así Sam.

-Blue…-pronuncio el nombre de la castaña con cierto odio-esto no se quedara así tan fácilmente-termino por decir mientras solo seguía con la mirada ya a lo lejos el andar de Green y Blue.

Mientras tanto dentro de las oficinas del concejo, se encontraban varias personas dentro unas platicando, otras discutiendo y un pervertido que era golpeado por una peli azul.

-¡Crys, eso me dolió!-se quejó un pelinegro de ojos dorados, mientras estaba en el piso tirado sobando su cabeza y acomodaba su cachucha.

-¡Eso te pasa por pervertido!-exclamo la peli azul con sus mejillas en un leve color carmín.

-¡Pero si no te dije nada malo!-se quejó como si fuera un niño de cinco años, ella lo miro indignada y el cambio su expresión a una seria-solo dije que quería tocar tus grandes…

-¡Cállate!-grito ruborizada la peli azul mientras le lanzaba una silla a Gold.

-Ah-suspiro un pelirrojo mientras dejaba en una mesa un libro que leía-es imposible que un lugar este en silencio con ustedes dos.

-Dilo por Gold-hablo más tranquila Crys mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-¡Pero tú eres la escandalosa al ponerte histérica solo por decir que yo quería tocar tus enormes…!-un cojín choco salvajemente en su cara.

-Gold tú eres un pervertido sin remedio, y Crys solo se defiende-hablo el pelirrojo mientras se desplomaba en otro de los sillones de aquella oficina.

-¡Silver, nunca me apoyas en nada!-se quejó Gold haciendo puchero, acto seguido volvió a su estado normal-¿oigan donde creen que estén nuestros demás senpais?.

-No lo sé, pero Green salió a ver los pasillos de este sector-dijo Crys mientras ojeaba una revista.

-Y Blue solo me dijo que iba a atender unos asuntos-contesto Silver mientras se recargaba en la pared para ver por la ventana que dejaba a vista casi a todo el plantel.

En uno de los jardines bajo un árbol muy grande, un viejo roble que aún estaba lleno de vida, se encontraba una rubia de cabellos largos sujetados en una cola de caballo, no muy alta de estatura, se encontraba buscando algo o más bien a su pequeña Chu chu que empezó a recorrer el lugar emocionadamente y solo termino por divisar que la pequeña pikachu subió a ese viejo roble, ella por instinto toco aquel tronco viejo.

-No hay necesidad alguna de tocar a ese viejo roble para darse cuenta de que aún está lleno de vida.

-¿¡Eh!?-la rubia se exalto un poco al escuchar aquella voz y se dio la vuelta para comprobar si era la persona en la que pensó, y sus sospechas eran ciertas pues tenía enfrente a un muchacho alto, de piel blanca y cabellos rojos algo alborotados-L-Lance-dijo en seco y algo sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Lo mismo que tú-contesto como si nada mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacía el viejo roble-a ella le gusto ese sitio-termino por decir Lance haciendo referencia en "ella" a la pikachu de la rubia.

-Lo sé-dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Chu chu explorando todas las ramas de ese árbol.

-Oye-le llamo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Lance?-cuestiono ella algo incrédula, pues sabía que él no era de muchas palabras.

-Quería dec…

_-¡Yellow!-_se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿Red-san?-cuestiono para sí misma la rubia, pero recordó que hace unos momentos cierto pelirrojo le iba a decir algo o eso creía-¿Qué sucede Lance?.

-Olvídalo-dijo Lance mientras se iba alejando poco a poco de aquel lugar donde estaba Yellow y se iba perdiendo a la distancia.

-Extraño…-dijo para sí misma.

-¡Yellow, aquí estas!-dijo un pelinegro de ojos rojos y una cachucha roja que llego corriendo hacía la rubia-¡Te estuve buscando por todo el sector y hasta tuve una batalla!-rio nerviosamente por lo último que dijo, pues sabía que era el primer día de clases y ya estaba peleando con las demás personas.

-Es el primer día de clases y Red-san ya está teniendo batallas-dijo tranquilamente la rubia mientras sonreía.

-Lo sé, Green ya me regaño-rio nerviosamente mientras rascaba su nuca-¿y qué haces aquí Yellow?, creí ver que alguien más estaba aquí-dijo un tanto curioso el pelinegro.

La rubia se puso un poco nerviosa al recordar que estuvo a solas con Lance, no fue mucho por mucho tiempo pero tampoco era que él le desagradara pero sabía que algo quería decirle y no pudo, lo noto en su semblante…bueno ya que ambos poseen el don de bosque verde, se podría decir que casi se sabe lo que piensa el uno del otro, después recordó como era Lance así que decidió improvisar tontamente-¡C-claro que no Red-san!, ¡no había nadie más a excepción de Chu chu y yo!-rio nerviosamente.

-Oh bueno-dijo el pelinegro-¡en todo caso vamos a la oficina de Green ahí deben estar esperándonos!-dijo animadamente el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y salían corriendo hacía la oficina del ya mencionado Green.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :c**

**Bueh, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo x.x, espero que sea de su agrado :v, sin más que decir me largo muero de sueño xD!, por cierto, en él próximo capítulo saldrán los personajes del anime :P, sin más que decir me retiro, ciao ciao~.**


End file.
